brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PokeFreak117/The adventures of Max part 16
I was in a cell, deep in the headquarters of team Eclipse. I wasn’t exactly trapped though. At the door was a girl named Emily who had busted me out. Furthermore, she claimed to be the leader of an organization called team Cat. I wasn’t sure about what to make of her, but i wasn’t about to refuse a shot at freedom. I stepped cautiously out of my cell, making sure that there weren’t any alarms to trigger. No alarms triggered, so i assumed that i was safe. I proceeded to question her. “What is the goal of team Cat?” i asked. I can’t say that the answer surprised me. “The downfall of team Eclipse. We put people in various locations, posing as new Eclipse grunts, gathering every last bit of info that we can. Then, once we have enough info, we’ll overthrow team Eclipse.” “Why not just attack now?” i pressed. “Not everyone on team Cat is as strong as me she,” said, revealing seven gym badges. “We need to become trusted, that way we can get close enough to the boss to strike.” It all made sense. I wasn’t the only one that hated team Eclipse. However, one question remained. “Why are you breaking me out, but not others?” “If we broke everyone out, it would give us away.” “I’m one of their most wanted prisoners!” “There is another reason. You’re one of the few dex holders in the region, so you’re well-known. We happen to know that you’re one of the most talented trainers when it comes to dragons.” “Where are you going with this?” “There’s been a mass migration of dragons, all of which are headed towards Anthian Prison. You know dragons, so you can help us investigate.” “Alright then. Let’s move. We’ve been standing here so long, i’m surprised we haven’t been caught.” We proceeded to move through the HQ, avoiding contact with anyone. We decided that we would steal a card key for the hanger, and steal an aircraft. Emily would pretend that she had a mission as an excuse to leave the HQ. We spied a man carrying a hanger key, so Emily sent out a skitty. It let out an adorable mew and trotted towards the grunt. It hopped up at the man, pawing at his uniform. The man spotted Emily (i was behind a wall) and snapped at her. “Can’t you keep this stupid thing inside of a pokeball? Get it away from me!” Emily came around and behind the man and called skitty. It mewed delightedly and hopped into her arms. “Skitty`seems to like you,” she said innocently, drawing closer to the man. “I need to access the hanger in order to do some maintenance. May i borrow the card key? I promise to give it back when i’m done.” “No,” the man said, “but i can unlock the door for you. I just don’t trust you not to steal my card key.” The man led her to the hanger, and I followed behind them. When the man opened the door, i crept up behind him. “Boo,” i said, which was met with a surprised glance. As soon as he turned to face me, i elbowed him in the face, leaving him unconscious on the floor. “Was that really necessary?” Emily asked, looking at the fainted figure on the floor. “If i didn’t,” i replied, “then i wouldn’t get in the hanger.” “Fair enough,” she said. We closed the hanger door, and made our way to a large, bulky airship. “We need a tank-like ship because the will almost DEFINITELY send other ships after us. This one is built to blast objects out of the sky, while not being too slow. It should be sturdy enough to withstand fire from the other ships.” That was reason enough for me. We boarded the ship. Before we turned it on, Emily turned to me. “You know, i’ve been looking for a strong trainer to join team Cat. You seem to have what it takes to join. Powerful, skillful pokemon, and a hate for team Eclipse. All you need is a cat pokemon.” “I have a purloin, will that work?” “Absolutely. You won’t be able to do undercover work, but you can still help out. Welcome to the family. OH! I forgot to give you these!” She handed me six familiar pokeballs. Inside were my pokemon, Charizard, Torterra, Metagross, Lopunny, Haxorus, and Garchomp. They were all there. “Thanks!” i exclaimed. I was overjoyed to have my pokemon back. We both sat down in our own cockpit seats and Emily began punching in buttons. I wasn’t completely convinced that this was going to work, but it was worth a try. To my surprise, the airship began to hum, and then it started to rise. Emily eased the ship upwards, while i became accustomed with the blaster controls. All of a sudden, alarms started blaring, and a PA announced: “WARNING! UNAUTHORIZED TAKEOFF IN HANGER 3!” “D*** it,” i hissed. Eclipse grunts were flooding through the doors. We pulled the ship around to face them and began blasting. “That should hold them off,” i yelled. We turned the ship towards the exit doors and blasted. Sunshine flooded the hanger and hurt my eyes. We flew out of the opening and into the sky. But we weren’t the only ones. Small, maneuverable fighters began to pursue us, firing their cannons furiously. Try as they might, they couldn’t damage our ship. They realized this too, and ceased fire. They weren’t done with us though, and fired two pokeballs. Out of the pokeballs popped two garchomp which flew at our ship and began shredding it with their claws. “I forgot that they could do that,” Emily said softly. The garchomp had each torn a hole in the side of the ship, and were now crawling inside. I sent out metagross and haxorus, which defeated the two garchomp easily. I called my pokemon back, and resumed my position as gunman. I swivelled one of the side cannons and fired, blowing up one of the ships in pursuit. The smaller ships pulled up next to us and fired into the holes that the garchomp had torn. I felt a blast of heat, and then a rush of cool air. I looked behind me to see that the back half of our ship was gone, and the rest was in flames. I looked at Emily, who was strapping a safety harness around her. “Strap in Max, we can use the ejector seat to float to safety!” I glanced out the back. Then i saw something flying at us. It was too small to be a ship. I got a closer look and saw deoxys speeding right at us. Emily saw it too. I ran over to the eject button and slammed it down. Emily gave me a surprised look. “Max, what are you-” she didn’t have time to finish, as the seat she was sitting in was blasted out a hatch in the roof. I turned around just in time to see deoxys land in the midst of the flames. I sent out charizard, who mega evolved and flew out the hatch with me on its back. Charizard dashed at deoxys, not giving it time to change form. The flare blitz did lage damage, and an enormous brawl ensued. They exchanged slashing blows and blocks, but deoxys clearly had the advantage. In switched to the attack form and shot its sharp tentacles through charizard’s wings, and did it again through the back side. It removed the tentacles, and merely watched as we began to plummet, due to the four holes charizard had in each wing. My mind was too filled with fear to retreat charizard, or send out garchomp. I began to black out just as charizard curled its body and wings around me for protection. I woke up to unbearable heat. I looked around me, realizing that i had landed in the airship wreckage. Charizard was the only thing keeping me from being burned by the walls if fire. I could vaguely make out the figure of deoxys, slowly moving through the fire. It was shielding itself with psychic power. There was another figure with it. I was expecting it too be jake, but instead, i was met by a smiling Professor Cypress. “Hello, Max,” he said calmly. “Ready for round two?” To be continued……. Category:Blog posts